Camping Trip
by Vichazo
Summary: Victorious Fanfiction – including Bade & Cabbie romance and Tandré, Jori and Cade friendship. School offers a camping trip to the gang because of their good work. But what happens when a storm force them to stay there, without food and in extreme conditions?
1. Day Zero - Sikowitz's Idea

Chapter One «Day Zero - Sikowitz's Idea»

DRING!

"And that conclude today's class about backward acting" finished a not really hairy man, dressed up weirdly with colorful big clothes and sipping milk from a coconut. "Before you go, Tori, André, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie, I need to see you."

The six students, muttering and sighing, stopped their way to the door and came closer to the little stage where the un-hairy man was standing.

"What?" hissed one of the girls. She had long and dark hair with green streaks, light blue eyes, a pale skin and a piercing in her eyebrow. Her arms were crossed and her lips showed a pout. Immediately after her word, the boy on her side, his fluffy dark hair sweeping his shoulder, put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She seemed to lay with affection in him.

"Jade, Jade, Jade…" sighed the teacher. "It would kill you to be nice, once?"

"Yeah," she responded while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sikowitz?" asked the guy at the extreme right of the group. He had a brown skin and dark dreadlocks.

"Yes André?" said Sikowitz again.

"Why are we here? School's over and I really need to get home, I have a lot of homework to do and my mom wants me to clean my room and I have to make…"

"Slow down, André! I won't bother you a lot longer. I just wanted to ask my better students if they want to have a little… surprise."

"We're you're better students?!"screamed the smaller girl, her flashy red velvet ponytail jumping all around as she clapped her hands happily.

"Of course. So, as I was saying, the school is offering a full paid camping trip for six of my best students. I don't know why, but they do." finished Sikowitz. He took a sip from his coconut, his scary eyes still stuck on his students.

"So… you're like offering the trip to us?" It was a skinny guy, with a lot of curly hair, a huge pair of glasses and a puppet sat in his arms.

"Do I look like I'm offering the trip to you guys?"

"Kinda."

"So yes, Robbie, I am offering you the trip."

"Yeah!" shouted the redheaded. "I wanna come!" She grabbed Robbie's arm. "Are you coming with me?"

"Sure, Cat. I mean, it's gonna be fun, right? How much time it is?" he grinned a bit.

"Six days. The school is paying for the camping place and the tent, but the rest, it's you guys responsibility." responded Sikowitz.

"You mean… six days without school?" asked the thinnest girl, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder and blinking her chocolate eyes.

"I mean six days without school. You coming, Tori?"

"Sure! This is gonna be great!"

"Arg" sighed Jade. Her boyfriend grabbed her imperceptibly harder. She rolled her eyes. "I'm coming because I won't have to go to school, not because Vega is going. Beck, you're coming."

The fluffy hair boy sighed, then shrugged. "I guess I'm going."

"Perfect. I'm gonna tell all this to the principal. The reservation of the site start Sunday, so you're going whenever you want. Here's the list of what you have to bring. I added some things from my own."

They took the sheets Sikowitz was giving them.

"Toilet paper extra soft?" asked Tori, confused. "Liquid soap? Coconuts?"

"You don't have to bring everything!" exclaimed Sikowitz. "Just what you'll know you'll need."

"I know I won't need coconuts" hissed Jade.

"Gank" whispered back Sikowitz, not loud enough for Jade to hear it. Beck, having really good ears, grinned and hold Jade a little bit closer.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so I was thinking…" started Tori.<p>

"Nobody cares what you think" launched Jade, grabbing her fork.

It was lunch time, and the gang was sitting at their usual table. Backpacks have been threw under it and the surface of the table was covered with food and beverages, passing from Jade's salad and coffee to Tori's burger and Pepsi and Beck's burrito and Wahoo Punch. Everybody was looking at the papers Tori put in the middle; the list of things Sikowitz gave them but covered with hatches and names.

"So, as I was saying" continued Tori, ignoring Jade's comment "I thought of the list. Some things can easily be brought by only one person, like the matches, or the cooking kit, or even the rope. So I took all those things and…"

She showed the paper covered with marks. "As you can see, I put everybody in charge of something. Cat, you're bringing the charcoal. I know you're parents have one, I've seen it in your garage."

Cat left her thumb, smiling happily. "Robbie, you're taking care of the two gas canister and the sticks for the marshmallow and others. André and me, we're gonna bring all the food we need for six days. I already did a menu for the days, but I know we're gonna add a lot of extras. The school's paying for the food, anyway."

Both Robbie and André nodded. "Beck, you're gonna bring all the stuff you guys are gonna need for fire and life in nature, like matches, hatchets to cut some logs, rope, knifes. You know, all this stuff."

He smiled, then nodded, looking in the corner of his eyes Jade's mood passing from moderately happy to angry faster than he could say _whew_. He put a comforting arm around her waist, put she was still stiff. Tori swallowed nervously under Jade's killer eyes. Everybody knew Jade hated Tori, and every contact she could have with Beck was making her dangerously jealous.

"And Jade" finished Tori, playing with her fingers. "You're bringing everything we need for cooking."

Weirdly, after that, Jade seemed to calm down a bit. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started playing with one of his ring. Cat, too innocent to see the tension, took Robbie's hand in hers and help him get up. "I need to finish my History report, and you're coming with me."

"I didn't finished my sandwich!"

"Robbie" practically begged Cat, smiling innocently.

"Coming" sigh Robbie in return, grabbing his puppet with him.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>The grocery cart was almost full. Some cookie boxes, threw on the top, threatened to fall. On the very bottom of the cart, a twenty-four water bottles pack laid sadly. Beside it, two huge boxes of beef flavor instant noodles had been pushed. Four cartons of milk were trying to hold all the stuff, acting like columns.<p>

"André!" exclaimed Tori, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"W-What?" jumped his friend.

"I just got the grocery cart. We can go now."

Leaving the perfectly full grocery cart on the poster, André fallowed the brunette in the store. Even if he hated doing the grocery even more than he hated bag singing, he had made a promise to Tori to help, so that was what he was going to do.

"So…" he started, then swallowed. He actually didn't know _how_ to make groceries. "What are we looking for?"

Tori passed her amused look up and down his body, then shrugged happily. "I don't know, we'll just do all the store and take what we need. Look…" she searched in her purse for a while, then grabbed her list and a notebook. "I made the menu." She showed him the notebook. "Each day, we need three meals and snacks. For each meal, I made a list of what we're gonna need. You take the first three days, I take the lasts, and we both take snacks. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

They started with the fruits and the vegetables, then made their way through the entire store, putting their favorite snacks in the cart, adding some powdered milk and two huge bags of marshmallows. Spaghetti, some vegetables, two or three Pop-Tarts packs, instant noodles, cereal bars in industrial quantities… everything that could be eaten by six teenagers in a camping trip was threw in the cart. Laughing happily, André and Tori, sketching some dance move here and there, were scaring all the other customers by their weird acting.

When they finished and bought all this food, they were really, _really_ happy that the school was paying for it. Let's just that it cost… a lot of money.

* * *

><p>"Hey" said Jade, sitting down on Beck's lap.<p>

"Hey you" he leaned to kiss her gently.

The only light in the RV was coming from the little television in a corner. It was pretty late, and Jade, home alone, had decided to come and spend the night at Beck's RV, parked in his parents' driveway. It was Friday night, or, should I say, Saturday morning, so they didn't really care if they stayed up all night.

"I texted you" started the gothic, laying down beside Beck in his bed.

"I know" he was kind of absentminded, felling his incredibly hot girlfriend laying so close to him, on his sheets.

"Is it okay if I stay?" asked Jade, pushing the sheets away from Beck's stomach, reveling his soft skin and his perfectly shaped abs. She started drawing spirals with her finger on them, and she felt Beck shiver a bit.

"Well…" he moaned softly when her finger continued down more and more. "I guess…"

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear, removing her finger slowly from his stomach. He groaned.

"Babe, please" he begged her. She smirked. She loved to drive him totally crazy. It was always her who took the first steps, who controlled everything. And both of them loved it.

"What?" she respond happily, feeling in a good mood.

"Make me feel good." he ordered.

"Hum… no."

He straightened quickly, looking right into her azure eyes.

"No?"

"No."

She got up, stretched, then yawned.

"I gotta take a wazz."

Without a warning, Beck grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed again. She opened wide eyes.

"W… What?" she whispered, while Beck was approaching his head until their foreheads were touching. She closed her eyes. Never before he took the control about anything in this part of their lives. But she kind of like it.

"I love you" he murmured, his warm breath mixing with hers.

She kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's my first chapter. I know it's a bit short, but don't worry, I'll try to make them longer after this one. <strong>

**Usually, I don't write in English, but in French. My first language is French, but not from France, from Canada. So my story may have some little misspelled words or verbs in weird tenses. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to correct, so if you find anything, just tell me! **

**I will now shut up. **

**Hope you'll like it! Review, please! :)**


	2. Day One - Eew

Chapter Two «First Day - Eew»

**A/N I am so so so sorry! I meant to update earlier, but everything went wrong. First, Internet decided it didn't like my computer, then I had all those christmas related things, then I went to see some family, but they were sick and I caught it too. I just puked for three days in a row, and I just started feeling better. So here it comes. I am still so sorry, but I'll try to update regularly as from now. Frogive me? :)**

"Cat, if you're not here in ten seconds, were gonna live without you!" threatened Jade, tired of standing in Cat's living room. She had been there for almost ten minutes, and she knew Beck was waiting in his truck. The rest of the gang still needed to be picked up and it was almost lunch time. They had five hours of travelling ahead of them, squeezed in the six person truck, their stuff in the huge box at the back.

"Coming!" she entered the room, her last bag over her shoulder. She already had two other in the truck and one in Jade's hands. She was smiling and jumping everywhere, really excited.

"Say goodbye to your parents, I'll be in the car."

"Kay kay!"

While Jade was leaving the house, she hugged her parents, then left. She knew her mother was nervous, but she was too excited to worry about it.

"Hey Beck!" she said, climbing in the truck and passing over Jade, who was on the passenger seat, to sit in the middle.

"Hi Cat" he respond, grinning a bit. He knew Cat was the only girl he could speak at without Jade going crazy jealous, because she was her best friend.

"I'm so excited!" she shouted, clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah" sigh Jade, closing her eyes like she was praying God to deliver her from Cat's happiness.

They then stopped at André's grandma's house, where he was waiting on the porch. Immediately when he saw the truck, he got up, ran and threw his bag in the box. He quickly climbed up in it.

"Hey, you guys" he said, out of breath. "Not to be mean, but Beck, can you just go?!"

"What happened?" asked Beck, starting the truck again and driving to Tori's house.

"My grandma" sigh André. He attached his seatbelt in the complete left at the back of the car. "She's just out of her mind. I mean… really."

"We know man" Beck looked at him in the mirror. "What happened, this time?"

"She was screaming about the neighbor's cat. Believe me, you don't wanna know what she said. Oh no…"

Cat giggled.

"A cat, just like me!" she laughed.

"Yeah." André lay on the truck door. "I just needed a break from her, since my parents are still away and I'm staying at her house."

"Well, you certainly won't see her for the next six days." Beck concentrated his attention on the road.

"Thank god"

They stopped at Tori's house not a while after. André got out of the truck quickly, knowing Jade wouldn't go.

"Hey!" greeted Tori, opening the door after he knocked. "Come on in, I just need to add a couple of things to my bag. It won't be long."

"Kay" he entered her house, and then sat on her couch. He could hear Mr. Vega doing some stuff in his study, and Tori's mom was cooking pasta for lunch.

"Hello Mrs. Vega" he said, taking his PearPhone from his back pocket.

"Hello André" she respond, walking toward him. "I just have a question, about this camping trip."

"Sure"

"Tori said the school was taking care of the tent, but she didn't know if there would be two separate tents for the girls and the boys. Do you know anything about it?"

André swallowed nervously. He wasn't expecting that. Like Tori, he knew that the school was bringing the tent, but nobody knew how many they were.

"Oh yeah" he lied, improvising. "I saw Lane and he told me that they found two tents for the girls and the boys."

"Oh, perfect" she sigh, then smiled. "I was afraid that Tori was gonna sleep with you guys."

"Oh no, definitely no" André found himself too good at lying. He really needed to tell the truth more often.

"I'm ready!" shouted Tori from upstairs. André, relieved, got up quickly. "But it's heavy!"

André sigh, amused. "Coming!"

He helped her with her bag, then they both sat in Beck's car, André at the left and Tori in the middle.

"Hey everybody" said Tori, smiling.

"Hi!" respond Cat.

Robbie was waiting in the hall of the building where his apartment was. He saw the truck quickly when it stopped, and put his two bags in the box before climbing and siting in the only seat left.

"Hello guys" he saluted, then attached his seatbelt.

"Where's Rex?" asked Tori, not seeing the puppet on Robbie's arm.

"Oh, he didn't want to come. Said he was too tired." he respond quickly. He shrugged. "He was acting weird, anyway."

"Ok" said André, taking his cellphone and plugging it in the car. "So, we have five hours of travelling. Everybody's ready?"

"Yeah!" shouted the five teenagers, grinning happily as Beck went on the first freeway of their really long travel.

"Let's go!" he screamed after.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the mood wasn't exactly the same. Beck was drinking his second cup of coffee, but he was still yawning. Cat was playing a game on her PearPhone plugged in the car, and the only sounds in the vehicle were her little screams, once in a while, when her game went very insane. Jade was sleeping since the beginning, and she didn't look like she was going to wake up sometime near. Her earplug were on and her PearPhone was laying on her lap.<p>

At the back, the three friends, after talking for a bit, had fallen asleep, André and Robbie, against their doors and Tori, her head on André's shoulder. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful, but it was making Beck tired.

A while after, when Cat was now often yawning, Tori started to stretch, her eyes now opened, trying not to hit André or Robbie.

"Hi!" whispered Cat in her usual playful tone.

"Hey" whispered Tori back, rubbing her neck. "Shit, André's not really comfortable"

Cat giggled a bit, then passed her hand threw her red velvet hair.

"Hey Tori" sigh Beck, his eyes still focused on the road.

"Hey Beck. How much time until we arrive?"

"Three hours. Almost in the middle. I'll stop in five minutes for pee emergency, can you wake up the guys?"

"Sure."

Tori didn't bother to wake them up gently – she put her index in the boys' ears, then jingled. André hit her hand a bit before opening his eyes. Robbie instantly opened his eyes, attacking Tori with his angrier look. She laughed. Cat, in her front, only had to take off Jade's earplug to wake her up.

"Pee stop" explained Beck as his parked the truck at the gas station. "The only one during the travel, so everybody go."

The gang groaned but they all jumped out of the truck. They looked horrible, all wearing joggings and T-shirts, their hair messed up and the sleep still in their eyes, but actually, nobody cared. They all stretched, and walked to the gas station to use the bathrooms.

Waiting for André to finish his… business, Beck walked through the store, and decided to buy two bags of chips for the travel. He knew they would pass easily. The girl who made him paid was blonde, tall and pretty, and she obviously liked him.

"So" she started, taking a flirt pose, blinking fast so he could see her long eyelashes. "Why are you here? I've never seen you before."

He shrugged, uncomfortable. He didn't know if Jade was watching, but he sure knew that if she was, she was probably pissed off. "We're just here for a… passage. We're going camping."

"Ah cool" she said, giving him his change. "We don't usually…"

"Bye" Beck recognized Jade's hiss even before he felt her grabbing his arm.

"He has a girlfriend, so stop being such a slut and GO AWAY!" she screamed the last two words, her eyes darker than normal. The blonde seemed close to pee in her pants. She nodded nervously.

When Beck came back at the truck where the gang was waiting, he talked quickly to Jade. "Babe" he started. "You know how much I love you."

Jade stayed quiet willfully.

"I wasn't flirting!" he screamed a bit, just to make her react.

"Maybe, but you let her do it!"

"I didn't let her!" he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't walk away, or say that you already had a girlfriend or, I don't know, slap her!"

Beck tried to not take her threatened seriously.

"I didn't talk about you because she hadn't give me the chance. I needed to pay for the chips, so I couldn't walk away. And I only slap boys who deserve it."

Beck's words were logic. Jade sigh, then took her boyfriend's hand.

"Ok, maybe it's true. I just don't want this to happen again."

"It won't, babe. I promise you."

She stopped, followed by Beck, who gave her a surprise look.

"You said that you only slap boys who deserve it. How can they deserve it?" she asked, taking one step closer to him, enough to make their waist touch.

"Oh, I don't know. They can be too close to my incredibly hot girlfriend. Or even talking too much to her. This kind of stuff…"

She grinned, and went closer to him. He closed his eyes. She rose on her toes and kissed him. They both grabbed each other head, like if the other was going to walk away. The kiss, from soft, had become way much hotter, hungry. Jade was passing her fingers into Beck's perfectly fluffy hair. Beck had his palms on his girlfriend cheeks, holding her closer and closer.

"Hey!"

They separated, both out of breath. They didn't know who shouted, and they probably won't ever know. But it forced them to go away from each other and climb into the truck again. For one of the only time of her life, Jade's cheeks were bright red and her eyes sparkly. All her friends, except Beck, of course, had never seen her like that. But her boyfriend wasn't himself more than her. His lips were covered with Jade's lipstick and his hair were all messed up.

And it's in a new and happy atmosphere that the gang continued their travel to the camping site.

* * *

><p>"Eew"<p>

"Gross"

"Disgusting"

"Cool!"

"Ech"

"Weird"

First thoughts.

They had stopped the truck not a while ago, in the only place they could, twenty meters from their camping place and tent. Leaving the bags in it, too excited to go see the tents and the camp site, they had run to it, to only stop right before they arrived.

The site was pretty good, an open area cover with grass and bushes. It was clean and surrounded by trees. Two or three trails, including the one they came from, started there and just twisted into the forest.

But this wasn't why they stopped, or talked in disgust.

In the middle of the camp, all set up and ready, was standing the most awful, big and dirty tent the gang had ever seen. It was once kaki, but now, the only colors were brown from the mud and mucus green. It was huge – ten or even eleven persons could easily fit in it – but it was filthy and disgusting.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" joked awkwardly Tori, walking through the site.

"This is so… eew" added Cat, walking behind her.

"I'm not sleeping in that" said Jade, more decided than ever. She turned around.

"Well too bad, you'll sleep outside with the mosquitos and the spiders" Beck caught her arm and stopped her.

"C'mon Jade, it won't be so bad" André tried to cheer her up. "Well, I guess…" he added after thinking.

Jade sighed, then took her boyfriend's hand. "I'm sleeping with Beck" she ordered, walking down to the truck to get her stuff.

"You mean sleeping in the same sleeping bag, not having sex, right?" Robbie, for everyone's surprise, made it clear.

"Of course, you nubs. C'mon Beck, I'm gonna go get the stuff"

"Alright"

* * *

><p>The gang, with about three round-trip each, finally got all their bags and all the things they needed to camp. Still disgusted, Tori and André entered the tent first, sighing, relieved to see that it wasn't really <em>that<em> bad. It was only huge, all black and covered with leaves. They removed the leaves and finally, they put their stuff in it.

Jade and Beck chose the extreme right of the tent to put their yoga mats and the two sleeping bags zipped together for the two of them. They knew the others wouldn't like it, but actually, who cared? They put their pillows right at the top of the tent and their bags near their feet.

Besides them, Cat, with her pink sleeping bag, three of her favorite stuffed animals and her huge pillows, was taking a lot of place. Her multiple bags, opened at her feet, showed a mix of plush, pink panties, pink bras and colorful tank tops.

And then came Robbie. Weirdly, he only had brought one of his two bags in the tent, and it was a perfectly good camping backpack, full with useful stuff, all clean, all tidy up. His mat was self-inflated, small and rapidly comfortable, and his sleeping bag, warm and cozy, came from a tiny wrapping. All his stuff seemed being really good quality, and all of that showed practice and skills.

André's place, even five minutes after he put his stuff down, was a mess. Clothes everywhere, books and papers flying around, boxers and socks on Robbie's and Tori's bed, his guitar taking too much place… he already had his touch.

Tori's bed was the last one, with her suitcase at her feet. It was perfectly tidy up, everything folded and lying where it was supposed to. Even her sleeping bag, open just a bit so she could do a triangle with the opening, was clean and perfect. She seemed too organized for a camping trip.

After organizing the tent, the gang went outside to eat their dinner – some fast food from Inside Out Burger grabbed on the way. It was about eight p.m., and the sun was already behind the trees. Under the shadows, they ate their burgers and French fries, quiet. They felt like the peaceful atmosphere created by the wild life would explode if they talked.

Once they were done eating and that they threw the garbage in the bag for it, that they put inside Beck's truck with the food, to be sure that no wild animals would eat it, they quickly went to the bathroom (there were a little cabinet for, you know… business) and entered the tent. The girls, then the guys, changed in their PJ's – actually, the boy's PJ's were just boxers with pants (for Robbie).

"I guess we're going to bed early" sigh Jade, wrapped up in Beck's arm and their sleeping bags. She had remove her green streaks from her hair and her piercing from her eyebrow. She wasn't wearing any dark make-up and her hair were tied up in one braid. She looked so different, that when the others saw her, they stayed quiet, with their mouth open, for almost two minutes.

All the gang were either in their sleeping bags or sitting on it. Cat giggled, hugging her stuffed purple giraffe.

Tori shrugged. "It sucks. That's what I don't like about camping. You live with the sun."

"It do suck" agreed Beck, holding Jade's waist even closer to him.

"Can we stop saying 'suck'? It's sound like we're having sex or something." Everybody, even Beck and Jade, who were in there own world, opened their mouth in surprise and turned to face Robbie. He seemed to remember that he wasn't with Rex and _he_ didn't say it, but himself, as the shy Robbie.

"Damn dude, I wasn't expecting that" André had his eyes wide open and he seemed to be out of breathe.

"Robbie?" ask Cat, looking at him with a mix of surprise, concert and maybe, _maybe_, a bit of interest. "What was that?"

"I'm-I'm sorry" he stutter in a small voice, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Jade had a little smirk. Maybe Robbie wasn't as dumb as she thought. Maybe, if he wanted to, he could be a little bit more like Rex – but not exactly the same, Rex was still mean _and_ disgusting.

"I-I don't know"

"Man, we're on a camping trip, two hours away from every civilization, and you're with your friends" shrugged Beck, ignoring Jade's 'a-hem'. "If you wanna, you know, be someone else, who cares? This is just gonna be fun."

"I guess" mumbled Robbie, laying in his sleeping bag.

The silent that fallowed seemed to drag on. Cat and Tori, sitting on their sleeping bags, both went into it. After what seemed to a long time, André shrugged, grinned a bit and took his guitar, who was laying beside his bag.

"I guess we're going to bed" he started, making everyone look at him. "But before, say goodnight and I'm gonna play a little melody on my guitar."

"Goodnight guys!" giggled Cat, putting her head on her pillow and grabbing her stuffed animals.

"Why" grumbled Jade, cut off by Beck's lips crashing hers.

"Goodnight babe" he whispered, after the quick and deep kiss. "Goodnight everyone" he then said out loud.

"Yeah goodnight" added Jade.

"'Night" Tori lay down and put her head on her arm.

"Goodnight" finished Robbie, grinning.

"Good. Now close your eyes and enjoy." laughed André.

He passed his hand on the guitar, and started a slow melody, beautiful and sad. He didn't sing, or say a word. Most of the gang didn't recognized this slow melody, but Jade, hiding in Beck's chest, smiled a bit.

It was Photograph by Ed Sheeran, a song she knew nobody thought she liked. But actually, it made her feel safe, in some way.

And the five teenagers fell asleep, soon followed by their favorite musician.

**Hey you guys! :) I've promised this one would be longer, so here it comes! I really liked writing it, because I think there's a lot of stuff in it. Some Bade, because I'm totally in love with them, and maybe the start of a Cabbie romance. I actually **_**loved**_** writing the bit where Robbie was a mix between the usual Robbie and Rex. I may be going that way, in the next chapters. **

**Ed Sheeran is one of my idols, and if you wanna cry on a sad song about a really strong love, listen to Photograph. I'm totally addicted to his newest album, X. Sheerios Power! (weird name, I know xD) **

**So now, this is my second chapter. Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Day Two - Early Mornings and Hot Sun

Chapter 3 «Second Day – Early Mornings and Hot Sun »

**A/N Okay so that may be the last chapter in awhile. I'm really sorry, but I'm caught head over heals in the after vacations work and my teachers are trying to kill me, I'm telling you, kill me. I'll really try, but it'll not be regular. And on top of that, I have a huge writer block. Wish me luck! Still sorry, you guys :(**

**And I just remembered I forgot to put disclaimers in the last chapters, so here : I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does. But I so wish I would... :/**

The sun was up early that morning. At five thirty sharp, the tent was light up in a mix of brown and green.

Both Tori and Jade hated the sun. Normally, they were up late and woke up late.

"Fuck" groaned Tori as she opened her eyes. One look at her PearPhone – six forty nine – and she was pissed off. But she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep. She was one of those many people who just couldn't go to sleep after they wake up.

Shrugging and muttering, she got up and out of her sleeping bag, shivering a bit. It was pretty cold! She put on a large and warm sweater over her tank-top, then stretched.

"'Morning Vega" Jade whispered, her opened eyes filled with the same desperation and anger that Tori's.

"Hey" the Latina replied. "I hate early mornings"

"Yeah." she yawned, got off of Beck's embrace then stretched. "Where ya' going?"

"Bathroom. Wanna come?"

"I guess. Give me two minutes"

"I'll wait outside"

"Okay"

While Tori was unzipping the tent as quietly as she was able of, Jade quickly got out of her slipping bag, trading her little shorts for a pair a legging and putting her leather jacket on. She then fallowed Tori outside.

The sun was up and shiny, as if he was laughing at the girls' anger. The grass and tent were covered with a tiny film of water.

When they came back to the tent, André was also up, reading a book – Nifty Shades of Beige. Jade let out a chuckle, before sitting next to Beck and putting on some socks.

"Good book?" joked Tori, sitting on her own bed.

"Don't joke about books"

Tori laughed a bit, then took his guitar. "What about we wake them up with a little song?"

Jade shrugged "I'm in" She smirked. "Beck hates early morning"

"You're not supposed to love him?" ask André, nodding to prove that he was with the idea.

"I guess. But the sun pissed me off"

Tori and André shrugged, than the boy took his guitar. "I'll make a melody, you girls just take turns and sing whatever you want"

"Kay"

"Whatever"

He started improvising a melody. Cat, her body completely covered with her sleeping bag, started to move.

"Hum…" started Tori, searching for a good idea. "Hey you guys, it's time to wake up" she sang, shrugging nervously.

"Yeah, wake up, get up and move your butts" continued Jade, smirking while searching for good words.

"The birds are singing, the wind is blowing and the sun is shining" Tori, enjoying the groaning of Beck, Robbie and Cat and avoiding Jade's angry looks because of her poor lyrics.

"Hey you guys, it's time to get up, get up…" Jade's smirk was growing bigger, seeing the three teenagers covering their faces with their pillows.

"HEY GUYS, WAKE UP, GET UP!" the girls yelled. Tori got up and started jumping on her mat, flipping her hair everywhere (yeah, the tent was big enough). André's song became more louder while Jade started a crazy high note, passing her fingers through her hair.

"Oh yeah, get up, it's time to wake up!" Tori was singing the end of the little song, while Jade's note was passing from high to low and low to high, like she didn't need to breathe. She finally finished it, and the girls put an end to the song harmonically: "It is time to wake up…" they let the note die, before starting cheering with André.

"You girls rocked!" André was smiling widely, putting his guitar on his bag.

"Always" joked Tori, with a high-five.

"I know" Jade was presently being dragged on her mat by an angry Beck.

"You guys are mean" yawn Cat, despite her wide smile. "Although, it wasn't bad"

Jade smirked, then lay down on the mat and kissed Beck languorously. Tori, André and Cat started booing friendly.

"Take a room" launched André, laughing a bit.

I won't describe Jade's finger move after his words – sorry, you guys. I'm a good girl (well, actually, not really, but yeah).

"Jade!" Cat held her breath, then let it go with a giggle.

"Hey Robbie!" Tori shook the curly guy a couple of time, until his head moved from under his pillow.

"I hate you" he groaned, his hand blindly searching for his glasses case. "All five of you"

They only laughed. Robbie put his glasses on, then sit up. "It's freezing" he complained.

"Put on a jacket!" exclaimed Cat, as cheerful as always – even if it was seven a.m.

Robbie shrugged, a bit annoyed due of his lack of sleep, but fallowed her advice mechanically.

"I just wanna say, it's really cool to be on a camping trip together, guys" Beck had stop trying to swallow Jade's tongue – well, kinda. They were still both really close to each other, under their sleeping bags.

"Yeah, much better than school" Tori fell down on her bed, sighing happily.

Cat let out a little laugh, before falling on her own bed, laying her head on André's lap. He started playing absentmindedly with her red hair.

"Yep" Robbie nodded.

Tori took her hair brush and passed it through her brown curls.

"Princess Vega" joked André, who then got a friendly hit on the shoulder from his best friend.

"You don't understand who much work long hair needs" she explained, flipping her hair over her head to make a lazy bun on the top of her head.

"Well, for some persons, including my Grandma, my hair _is_ long" replied André, passing his fingers through his dreads.

"Whatever" Tori shrugged, having visibly found nothing to say better than that.

"Your hair isn't _that_ long" Cat left her arm and felt the dark dreadlocks, her normal smile lighting up her whole face.

"Thanks, Little Red" he grinned at her, then turned to face cuddling Beck and Jade. "You guys aren't gonna be that couplely all week, right? 'Cause it kinda makes everyone feel awkward."

"Well deal with it" Jade, just to bug André, approached Beck face with hers, visibly going to kiss him. The boy threw an apology look at him but couldn't refuse a kiss from his girlfriend, especially when she's in that good a mood.

The gang laughed quickly, then returned to their stuff. André continued his book, now hiding the cover with his sheets. He knew Robbie and Cat wouldn't like _this_ kind of book. Tori and the redhead started a super complicated paper game that included at least three random adjectives, five deadly verbs and two crazy adverbs. Go find why. Robbie traded his joggings for a pair of camo pants, a warm brown jacket and leather gloves, and disappeared outside the tent, without a word. And Jade and Beck kissed, cuddled and acted like a normal couple – it's not that normally, they weren't a normal couple, but a cuddly couple? Not really. But it was good for everyone to see them lose a bit and have fun.

* * *

><p>It was not before ten thirty, when everybody started sweating and screaming for water, that Jade got up and stretched. It was still a shock to see her without her streaks or her piercing, since she decided to be simple during the trip. Her hair were tied up in a ponytail and she wore jeans short and a dark purple tank top, stole from Tori's suitcase.<p>

"Okay, I'm _starving_. I'm gonna make pancakes." she launched, putting her flip-flops on.

"You? Cooking actual food?" a sceptic André ran a hand through his dreads and looked at the raven-haired girl.

"You should know that Jade is an amazing cook" interrupted Beck. "Really talented"

"I'll have to see it with my own eyes" shrugged André.

The whole gang fallowed the gothic and went outside of the tent. The sun was up, heating up the forest and tanning their skin. The sky was a pale blue, filled with small cottoned clouds. Robbie, who disappeared hours ago, was relaxing under the shadow of a huge tree.

"Hey man!" greeted André, waking him up by a hit on the top of his head. "What were you doing?"

"Sleeping" grunted Robbie, eyes still closed.

"Hate to ruin the atmosphere – I honestly don't care – but while I'm making pancakes, someone has to make a fire" screamed Jade, heading towards the truck to get some food.

"I'll do it!"

"Robbie, stop fooling around. André and Beck will do it" Cat designed the two friends who shrugged. The afro guy frowned and hide behind a sulky silence.

Nobody took Robbie's side and he himself didn't talk while André and Beck were struggling with the matches. None of them ever made a fire, and they didn't even know any basics.

Jade came back with a box of pancake preparation and powdered milk. Helped by Tori, who measured everything precisely, she made the pastry and added water.

"Cat, start the charcoal!" she ordered.

The red-headed did as she asked without a word and soon enough, the pancakes were happily sizzling.

"Okay, I give up" sighed Beck.

Many broken matches laid on the ground, and a small log, barely even burned, still laid in the middle of the campsite, surrounded by benches and other vertical logs. André and Beck, sweating, they hair attached and not even wearing shirts, seemed exhausted physically and emotionally. A little smirk lit up Robbie's face as he got up and headed towards them.

"Need a little help?"

"Yes, please" signed André, approved by Beck's nod.

It took only the time to grab some herbs, barks, small branches and to light up a match before the fire was devouring happily whatever came to him.

"Good job Robbie" Tori patted him on the shoulder and offered him a smile. She had a plate in her hand and two pancakes, drown in maple syrup, laid, ready to be eaten. "Breakfast's ready!"

While the rush of starving teenagers coming for food, the Latina sat comfortably on the two-person bench and attacked her pancakes happily.

"Oh my god, Jade, this is good!"

"Hey, I just cooked them. I didn't made the preparation"

"It's good anyway!"

"Thanks, Vega"

"You know, my name is Tori"

"Yeah"

Tori shook her head and returned to her pancakes.

After washing the dishes, the group separated in three: Robbie wanted to show André something and they disappeared in the direction of the truck; Cat and Tori decided to walk up one of the three mountains who made the large bowl with the camping site in the very middle; Beck and Jade also decided to walk, but in the direction of the river, to fill up the bottles.

* * *

><p>Cat and Tori climbed the smallest mountain, a half an hour lazy trail to reach the top. The view was beautiful. The valley they were in was small and the campsite took most of the place. It was called Heaven, and the three mountains were named Zeus, for the tallest, Poseidon for the one in the middle and Hades for the littler one, the one Cat and Tori were on. Big trees, huge trees, surrounded the camp and trails meandered through the wood. The truck was park in a little place just after the trail they came from, between Hades and Zeus. A creek with clear water ran from the left of Poseidon, followed the side of the mountain and disappeared to the right of it.<p>

"This so pretty!" squealed Cat, clapping her hands. She only was wearing a bikini top and light jeans shorts, her tan skin glowing under the hot sun and her red velvet hair tied up in two French braids, courtesy of Miss Tori Vega. Her smile was wide and her dimples, more appearing than ever.

"I have to agree, it's beautiful. Hey, look! It's our tent!" pointed Tori, her finger in the direction of the dark tent in the middle of campsite.

She was wearing a yellow tank top cut long ago just under her bra, tangling. Her dark high waist jeans short were, well, short and a pair of strong brown walking shoe seemed odd, looking at the rest of her outfit.

"We should go" added Cat, stretching her arms a bit and smiling under the caress of the hot sun. "I can see Beck and Jade coming from the creek. We'll help them with the water."

"But it's only noon!"

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Kay, whatever."

Cat grinned and led the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two lovebirds walked to the creek, Beck's shirtless chest attracting more attention from Jade than she would ever say. He was wearing khaki short and flip flops (manly flip flops, of course, not girly ones). They both had at least six bottles each and Beck was also carrying a huge empty container. None of the bottles were actually someone's – they all drank into them without thinking, being friends since a least three years and not really caring about that.<p>

The creek was strong and clear. They filled their bottles and added these little chemical drops that kills bacteria, but for some persons tasted horrible. It was stronger added to mint, but the rest of the time, it was perfectly okay. The time they came back to the camp, sweating and panting, the water could be drank and they emptied a whole bottle only the two of them.

"We ate breakfast late, I'm not gonna make lunch. Eat a snack if you're hungry" Jade launched, while Cat and Tori were coming back from Hades.

The gang nodded in synchronization. Robbie and André, both wearing long jeans short and white T-shirts, were napping under a tree. Part of Robbie's afro, on the top of his head, was tied up in a little fountain, Cat being bored during breakfast.

"Hey babe, come here" Beck caught Jade's wrist and led her to another tree. He sat on the ground, and her raven-haired girlfriend smiled and sat on his lap.

"I love you" was all he managed to say before his girlfriend's hand curled into his 'fluffy hair' and her lips crashed his. They didn't really care that people were around.

Tori laughed and grabbed her book – Percy Jackson, couldn't blame herself for being a fan - from the tent. She plugged her headphones to a little music machine with a small pear on it, and listened to her favorite songs.

"Robbie!" screamed Cat, bored. He jumped a little and opened his eyes with difficulty.

"Hey Cat, stop screaming, you woke me up!"

"That was the point. Come here, I want to talk to someone."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. Come on!" she begged, twisting her braid between her fingers.

He murmured "fuck" before getting up and stretching. Cat grinned and patted the log beside her. She didn't want to go under a tree – the sun was shinny and she liked it, so why escaping from it?

"I can't believe you actually make me do everything. Everything" Robbie grumbled as he sat down.

"That is not true!"

Robbie turned his gaze to her and she giggled.

"Okay, maybe. But you're my friend!"

'_Sure_', thought Robbie, '_her friend_'.

"Yep" he said out loud.

And they continued on and on, teasing each other and talking about nearly everything, from the rumors that Sinjin had a nose job to how fire came to the humans, by different mythologies. The sun kept warming up the woods and André kept snoring, soon followed by Tori, her head on his lap and her book in her hands. Jade and Beck kept kissing and laughing and talking like they normally did in Beck's RV. It was one of these most calm but not boring afternoon, where you go to sleep tired when you did nothing.

And when the sun came down and they started to put on way more clothes, when they changed into their PJ's, when the fire slowed down a little, the gang's hands glued by the marshmallows and the chocolate, and when they got into the tent, no one talked like the night before and everybody went to sleep, peaceful and tired by the hot sun.

**Hello fellas! **

**It took me **_**ages**_** to finish this chapter. I had a huge writer block 'cause I kept thinking of the rest of the story (it's all planned, so I already know what's going to happen) and I was so excited, but there's still one chapters and another one, not really important, before the fun starts. It's a chapter per day – and I still try to find some things to say, but sometimes, I just feel I'm running in circles. Do you think I'm running in circles? Answer me in a review :) **

**Talking of reviews, you know they make me happy, right? Happy me makes happy chapters! **

**Xxx**


End file.
